deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/MK vs Marvel R1 Battle 1 Scorpion vs Spider-man
The war is on. Which side will come out on top? Mortal Kombat or Marvel you decide. (You may choose to vote via comments or the poll) Scorpion, the wraith with a hunger for vengance VS Spider-man, the web slinging superhero and protecter of New York Scorpion Spider-man Battle Its a peaceful night at New York. Spider-man is patroling New York and looking around. "Looks like there's no danger today." Suddenly an eeire glow fills the skies and bright yellow borders run through the streets of New York. Then in the center of the city a yellow orb forms. Then in a burst of flames, before Spider-man's eyes a strange ninja in yellow atire is standing confused in the city. Spider-man looks around and the land around him is deforming to a hellish land. Spider-man jumps down. "Who are you?" Spider-man says. "I am Scorpion, the champion of the Neaterrealm." Spider-man looks puzzled. "They call me Spiderman and you need to leave, your messing up my city." "YOU ARE THE ONE POISENING MY LAND, INVADER!!!!" Spider-man is shocked by Scorpion furocity. "Look buddy I don't want to fight." Scorpion gets in a battle pose. "You won't have a choice mortal." Spider-man looks around he doesn't want to start a fight that could destory the city. He then uses his web to spring onto a building. "He'll never catch me." Spider-man thinks. Suddenly in a flash of flames Scorpion is right in front of him. Spider-man begins to jump from building to building, with Scorpion following and getting more annoyed. Finally Spider-man lands on the Empire State Building. Scorpion follows him. "Can't you take a hint?!" Spider-man says exausted. "Enough running fight me!" Scorpion yells. "Fine but you can't beat me." Scorpion lashes out his spear, which Spider-man easiliy avoids. But Scorpion runs up and punches him rapidly. Spider-man shakes it off. He webs the top of the building, swings and kicks Scorpion in the chest, making him fly back a couple of feet. Scorpion uses his spear to cut the web that Spider-man was on, and kicks him in the chest. He grabs Spider-man by the throat. "Give it up, no mortal can defeat Scorpion." "We'll see about that." Spider-man webs him in the face, causing Scorpion to let go. He then kicks him causing his mask to fly off. "Is that all you got?" He then is shocked to see Scorpion's burning skull. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" Scorpion spews out flames, which Spider-man narrowly aviods. Before they know it, the top of the Empire State Building is a blaze. They both jump to the next building. Scorpion tries the spear again, which Spider-man dodges with almost no effort. He then kicks Scorpion over the edge, but rather then letting him fall, Spider-man uses his web and ties up Scorpion, leaving him dangling over the street. "Why don't you just sit there until the cops get here." Suddenly in a flash of light Scorpion's gone. Winner: Spider-man Category:Blog posts